


心动不如行动

by VictoricaCecilia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoricaCecilia/pseuds/VictoricaCecilia
Summary: 准备表白的Tony忽然感觉不妙
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	心动不如行动

**Author's Note:**

> 1.pwp 所以没有任何逻辑  
> OOC是我的  
> 全程小学生蹬三轮 万万没想到我的第一辆车是盾铁.jpg

1.  
Tony能够感觉到屋子里渐渐被烟草味填满，但他现在根本无心顾及。  
不要误会，Tony并没有戒烟消愁，只是他Tony Stark，一个纯种的Omega，发情了。

2.  
Tony将自己靠在冰冷的墙上试图给自己降温，但可惜并没有什么作用，他只能靠在墙上不断喘着粗气。  
Tony现在无比痛恨自己的体质，但很快Tony就意识到了一个比自己发情还令人绝望的事实，今天出门过于激动导致自己并没有带上往常一直会带着的抑制剂。  
“Fuck......”Tony情难自制地将双腿夹在一起试图抑制自己的欲望，但下身非不如他所愿溢出了更多的液体。

3.  
Steve见说着要去厕所的Tony迟迟没有回来，思考了一会还是决定起身去找Tony。Steve刚推开厕所的大门就闻到上头的烟草味道，味道过于浓郁让Steve呼吸一停，Steve自我冷静了一下便安静地关上大门，甚至很贴心地将门锁上，然后他才走到Tony所在的隔间，敲了敲门，“Tony，你还好吗？”  
里面的人哼唧了一下才缓缓回答，“没...嘶...没什么。”  
Steve听见这个回答笑了笑，“你确定吗？”Steve用手在鼻子前扇了扇，“这里都被烟草味填满了。”  
里面的人明显恼羞成怒，不服气地回答，“不就是发情吗？....你没有吗？”  
Steve愣了一下，“有啊。”他才意识到：

他是个Omega  
在Tony面前。

Steve又敲了两下门，“Tony，你先开门好吗，然后我们再想办法。”

4.  
瘫坐在隔间里的Tony听见门外Steve的声音的时候整个人都是绝望的，还有什么事是比在告白当天被告白对象撞见自己发情还尴尬的吗。  
Tony绝望地哼唧了一声，用手掐了掐自己的大腿，让自己勉强清醒一点回答Steve的问题。  
Tony难耐的蹭了蹭背后的墙，心里面忍不住佩服起站在门外的Steve，竟然没有被自己影响，不仅没有发情，还正常的很，同样是Omega凭什么体质可以差这么多，Tony愤愤地想。  
听到Steve请求开门的声音，Tony不优雅地翻了个白眼，深吸一口气，用全身的力量前倾伸手弄开门锁，然后又瘫坐回去，“哈....好了。”

5.  
Steve听到答复后推开门，眼前的景象让他呼吸一停：  
Tony毫无形象地瘫坐在地上，双腿夹紧，仿佛这样就能阻止下身分泌更多的液体一样，但很明显这是没有用的，Tony的裤子因为液体的浸染而颜色变深，裤子因为勃起而鼓起一块。衬衫的扣子因为体内的燥热早已被解开的七七八八，露出了因为不怎么晒太阳而略显苍白的胸膛，胸膛随着Tony的深呼吸而一起一伏。  
Tony的脸泛着潮红，大概是因为发情，Tony本就红润的嘴变得更红，嘴微微张开，时不时吐出难耐的呻吟，听上去诱人无比。Tony的眼睛早就没有了往日那些桀骜不驯，那双棕色的大眼睛湿漉漉的，见到门开了之后便呆呆地有些失神地看向门口的Steve，过了半分钟Tony开口，“所以...你的办法是什么呢？...老古板？”  
Steve听到Tony的声音才回过神来，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，“办法吗...就是我。”

6.  
Tony呆愣了一会儿，很显然并没有消化这句话，紧接着他就闻到了酸涩的葡萄酒的味道，Steve的味道。  
很显然，这并不能让发情的Tony冷静下来，原本酸涩无比的葡萄酒味道变得有些甜，一如Tony的感情，酸酸甜甜。  
Tony只觉得下半身更加无力，整个人又酸又麻，Tony绝望地翻了个白眼，一股热流涌出，他分泌的液体更多了。

Tony恍惚间感受到了Steve向自己走过来，然后眼前就出现了Steve的脸，哦上帝，他的眼睛可真蓝，Tony出神地想。  
Tony被吻了，当然只是蜻蜓点水一般，然后他感觉自己被抱了起来。Tony这时才后知后觉地反应过来，“你....他妈的是个alpha？！”  
Steve笑了笑，说了句毫无警告意味的“Language，Tony。”

原来自己费尽心机想要掰弯的同性Omega是个alpha，想到这里，Tony的严重带了丝愠怒，瞪向Steve，不过在Steve眼里，湿漉漉的大眼睛瞪自己和调情的注视没什么区别就是了。  
不过人该哄还是要哄得，Steve突然吻向Tony，趁Tony不注意将舌头伸进对方嘴中，与对方的舌头纠缠，得到了Tony十分热情的回应。过了一会儿Tony受不住地拍拍Steve的后背，Steve才肯放开Tony。Steve将Tony抵在墙上，墙体冰凉的温度透过衣服抵达皮肤，刺激Tony的神经，让Tony恢复一丝神智。  
Steve战术性咳嗽了一声，手抚摸着Tony的脸，“哦，除了这个我实在想不到什么能够接近你的办法，”Steve深呼吸一下，“你知道的，我是个老古板。”  
Tony翻了个白眼，哑着嗓子说“你的做法可不古板。”  
Steve听到后低声笑了笑，“毕竟我也要学着跟上时代。”

Steve忽然正色，带着一丝不确定地询问，“所以，你愿意吗？”  
Tony一听就怒从心头起，长吐一口气使自己的声调听起来平稳一点，咬着牙开口，“都到这时候了...呼...你他妈是在和我开玩笑吗？”为了加强语气，Tony还拍了Steve一下，虽然这一下在Steve看来就是挠痒痒而已，“上我，现在，立刻。”

7.  
不得不说这句话的效果卓群，Steve听到这句话后只觉得脑内有条线断了，他猛地吻住Tony。  
“呜...”Tony呜咽了一下便情动地回应那个吻，回应的同时Tony的手也没闲着，胡乱地扒着Steve身上的衣服，不过发情期的Omega实在是没有什么力气，Tony胡乱扒了好久也没有扒下衣服，只是让Steve的衣服看起来乱糟糟的。  
Steve看了眼自己乱糟糟的明显不能再继续穿的衣服忍不住笑了一声，得到了情动的Omega的瞪视，Steve放开Tony便开始脱衣服。  
被放下的Tony饥渴地欣赏眼前的美人脱衣的场景。Steve平时总是过分严肃，像个上世纪的老人，虽然他确实是个上世纪的老人就是了。平日的Steve就是禁欲这一代名词的化身，当这层表象破碎之后就是另外一副风景了。  
常年的锻炼使Steve的身材宛如雕塑那般完美，之前长时间的欲望忍耐使他起了一层薄汗，经过灯光反射，好似发光一般，整个人宛若神祗。Tony的目光下移，虽然穿着裤子的Steve看上去很瘦，但实际上Steve的腿部肌肉十分壮观，当然，双腿之间的阴茎也同样壮观。如果是清醒的Tony，他大概会惊艳到吹声口哨然后发出上床邀请，但现在被情欲支配的Tony只能摆弄自己的皮带。  
Steve再次抬头看向Tony就看到卯足了劲和皮带作斗争的Tony，但斗争了半天Tony也没能成功地将皮带解开，Steve无奈地笑笑，走过去帮Tony解开皮带，还十分贴心地把裤子也脱了。在这过程中，Tony就像只猫，哼唧哼唧地表达不满，但还是顺从了Steve的行为。

8.  
早已等不及的Tony伸手就想触碰自己的阴茎来抚慰自己，但手却被Steve抓住，Tony难耐地扭动了一下腰，不满地开口“老冰棍你干吗？？？”  
“干。”Steve暗哑着声音回答。

Steve蹲下身，开口含住Tony的阴茎，Steve很满意地听见Tony倒吸一口凉气的声音。Steve不断吞吐着阴茎模仿性交的动作。、，几番吞吐过后猛然一个深喉，Tony的身体紧绷，长叹一声，手也不自觉抓住Steve的头发。  
几次深喉过后Steve缓慢吐出口中的阴茎，在离开阴茎的时候发出了“啵”的声音，Steve转而舔舐Tony的阴茎，舔舐到马眼的时候Steve恶趣味地用舌头抵住马眼。  
果不其然，Tony难受地开始哼哼，“ohhh god....老冰棍你,,,,老天，你快移开....嗯.....”  
Steve并不打算在此放过Tony，松开舌头顺势深喉继续吞吐阴茎。Tony爽到只能发出一些无意义的词汇，他唯一能抓住的就是Steve的头发，无意识地按住Steve的头，想要更深。

过了一会，Tony便有射精的欲望，他无意识按住Steve想要射在对方嘴里，但Steve精准地在他射精前一秒离开，然后用手帮助Tony达到顶点。  
Tony带着疑惑的眼神看向Steve，Steve只是笑笑，“待会你就知道了。”然后Steve趁Tony刚刚射精还没有疲软的时间猛然一个深喉。  
刚刚射精十分敏感的Tony无法接受这种刺激，直接放声喘息，“ahhhhhh fuuuuuuck yeeeeeeees，我的老天，就是这样！”  
Steve抬头，“Tony我有必要提醒你我们是在公共场所，随时会有人进来的。”  
还沉浸在快感中的Tony猛然惊醒，咬住嘴唇抑制叫声，虽然即使如此还是有一些意味不明的喘息声露出。  
无需多久的刺激，Tony就哼哼唧唧的说着“要到了.....哦天啊。”射出一大滩水。   
“哦老天，刚刚那个真的太爽了。”Tony沉浸在刚刚的余韵里开口赞叹。  
“那我该回答谢谢夸奖？”

9.  
当然了非插入式性行为是满足不了还处在发情期的Omega的，从顶点的欢愉中清醒过来的Tony立刻又缠着Steve，“老冰棍，快点，操我。”  
Steve笑了笑，将手伸向了那早已湿得一塌糊涂的后穴。

发情期的Omega总是特别容易湿润，不消一会，后穴便能容纳两根手指，Tony不安分地扭扭腰，“嗯......快点进来。”  
Steve拍拍Tony圆润的屁股，“有点耐心，这也是为你好。”  
Steve的手中在后穴中进进出出模仿阴茎的从抽插，Tony拍拍Steve的手臂，“好了，可以了。”

Steve抬起Tony的双腿，Tony十分自然的将腿缠在Steve精瘦的腰上。  
Steve扶着自己的阴茎对准后穴，在进入的一刹那俯身吻住Tony，Tony只能发出闷闷的“嗯...嗯...”的声音。  
Steve等Tony适应了自己才缓缓离开Tony的唇，Tony的眼中带了些烦躁，“动一动。”说罢还极富暗示意味地扭动腰小幅度蹭着Steve的阴茎。  
Steve在Tony身上烙下自己的亲吻，低声笑了笑，“如你所愿，我的天才。”随后便扭动腰身抽送自己的阴茎。  
Steve缓慢地抽插，他精准握住Tony的手，十指相握。Tony转头蹭了蹭与自己手相握的Steve的手，发出无言的催促。

Tony抬眼看了看Steve，“Steve，标记我。”

Steve觉得自己的理智弦唰的一下崩坏了，他的脑海里只剩下那句“Steve，标记我。”他加快抽查的速度，大开大合的操着身下的人。Tony被操的大脑一片空白只剩下Steve的阴茎在他的后穴进进出出疯狂抽插，他只能发出“哦老天....哦....Steve你真的太棒了...对就是这样，继续...哦老天...”这样的词汇语句不断重复，Steve很受用，更加用力地抽插。

Steve用力抽插，最后达到了一个小口，Steve猛地一送将阴茎插入小口，身下的Tony发出甜腻难耐的呻吟。Steve凑到Tony耳边，“可以吗？”  
Tony已经被操到失语，只能用力点头。得到应允的Steve便开始最后冲刺，大开大合的抽插，最后俯身闷哼一声，将精液灌在生殖腔内，精液随之在腔内成结。  
成结的过程既甜蜜又痛苦，Tony不住的发出细长的呻吟，最后到达高潮。

10.  
清洗过后的Tony趴在Steve怀里，“想不到美国队长也挺会玩的嘛，”Tony挑挑眉，“abo都玩的这么顺。”  
Steve低头亲了亲Tony的额头，“美国队长也是要与时俱进的。”  
“不过....你的活什么时候如此优越了？”  
“熟能生巧。”

11.  
Tony和Steve都带着满足的表情下楼。  
楼下餐厅里是正在为了什么食物才最适合搭配三明治而争吵的Peter和Vic。  
“Vic姐，没有酸黄瓜的三明治是没有灵魂的。”  
“胡扯，辣酱才是灵魂。”  
“Vic姐...我觉得你在瞎扯。”  
“？你看看我手里的法术再说一遍？你个小兔崽子。”  
Tony不耐烦的摆摆手，“好了好了你们两个，有那个功夫赶紧出去。”说着Tony就把两个孩子往外拱，“趁着休息赶紧找自己家的约会去，别打扰我约会。”  
目前阶段还单身的Peter：？？？  
虽然有女朋友但是依旧很生气的Vic：？？？（脏话）

12.  
Vic找到Tony，“爸，你知道我前几天带回来的红酒和烟草放哪了吗？”  
Tony心虚地摸摸鼻子，“我怎么知道，是你自己乱放吧。”  
Vic有些头疼的揉揉太阳穴，“那可是我过几天要给隔壁泽维尔的礼物，要不你让老贾找找？”  
Tony一听立刻大声拒绝，得到Vic一个奇怪的眼神之后，心虚地回答，“没事我再给你买，保证你明天一睁眼就能看见。”  
Vic点点头算是同意，若有所思的离开了。

等确认Vic完全离开自己的视线后，Tony长舒一口气，“哎呀，这孩子太不好糊弄了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 挽尊：  
>  我尽力了，到最后我实在是开不动了。毕竟我是个0性经历，还是上网和微博恶补的男性生理知识，我尽力了。  
>  虽然最后很敷衍，但我搞不动了，我萎了。  
>  没错这是个假abo没想到吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈要怪就怪盾铁太会玩了（认真脸）


End file.
